Double Down
by Unshadowed Heart
Summary: For a certain type of bet, Canada and America go down on Cameroon. Deanon from the kinkmeme Oral, slash Cameroon/US/Can


**Shadow:** Quick deanon from the kinkmeme~ I really liked the prompt and this fill, even if it is a bit short :3c

Request: "I want to see the NA brothers going down on Cameroon at the same time. Plot not necessary, but preferably canon-verse.

BONUS 1: Size kink (i.e. Cameroon is very well-endowed and this turns America and Canada _way_ on)  
>BONUS 2: Facial cum shot (especially if both brothers still have their glasses on, unf unf)"<p>

I believe I got everything!

* * *

><p>Cameroon had just been on his way out of the hotel, already checked out when he had noticed Canada and America looking over at him intently from where they stood. He waved awkwardly, only to make them turn and start giggling and whispering to each other. He was about to shrug it off as nothing when America motioned for him to come closer.<p>

"Yes?" he said as he approached, his bag over his shoulder and watching as Canada blushed a bit and almost hid behind America, why America himself looked rather confident.

"Hey, so, me and my bro were wondering something..." America looked slightly sheepish at what he was about to ask. Cameroon was patient and waited...though the question never really came, more like a statement. "You should come back to our hotel room, we haven't checked out yet, and we wanted to see something of yours."

Cameroon shrugged. "Sure." He witnessed some excited whispering from the twins before America waved for him to follow them towards the stairs, back up to the rooms. Cameroon didn't see the harm in it so he followed them.

When they got to the room, and the door was shut, Cameroon set his bag down and turned to look at them, only to be pushed towards one of the beds until he was forced to sit at the edge. "What are you-"

"So, Mattie, think he's as big as you think?" America laughed as he dropped to his knees before Cameroon and started undoing his pants, thoroughly confusing the poor nation. Canada was soon to kneel beside him and help with the fumbling of Cameroon's belt.

"What are you doing?" Considering his position, Cameroon was doing a good job not to freak out, especially with two nations much bigger than him on either side of his legs undoing his pants. He deserved to at least know why they were undoing his pants.

"Well, you see-" America palmed his crotch, making him grunt in surprise, "me and my brother here had this idea- an idea about your dick-" Cameroon could already tell where this was going, "I bet him your dick was huge, and he wanted in on how we were going to find out, so we're just gonna scope out your junk."

Cameroon wasn't exactly sure why this was happening, but he was sure nothing bad could come of it. Soon enough his cock was pulled from its confines inside his clothing and the two were marveling over its size and girth- though he honestly never thought much about if it was big or not. He'd never been too preoccupied with size.

"Oh, wow," Canada murmured, his words mirrored by America, both of them leaning in uncomfortable close to his vital regions. "It really is big..." Cameroon noticed both of the brothers starting to fidget, though he didn't ask why. He was mostly silent, only grunting in surprise as a hand wrapped around his flaccid cock. "What are you doing?" he demanded, looking down at America.

"Oh, you know... Just, uh, thoroughly inspecting the goods," America laughed awkwardly, licking his lips hungrily at the sight of Cameroon's manhood starting to thicken and harden with his touches. "Damn, that is just so damn sexy... Me and my brother really appreciate a good dick, you know?" he purred, leaning in and pressing his lips over a vein just below the head and making Cameroon moan.

Cameroon wasn't sure how to react with the sudden possible- more like active- fellatio. Should he go along with it or call it off? It felt like they would back off if he said no... Then again, it was also a free blowjob.

Without protests, Canada soon joined in the attention on Cameroon's large shaft, two pairs of lips and two tongues dragging and exploring around his thick cock. He could tell both of them were enjoying it, just licking and kissing it was making them moan and grind against his legs. He couldn't help but moan every time he felt a tongue, his member twitching and throbbing with pleasure.

They soon went further, now starting to switch off bobbing their head over his cock. America would take as much into his mouth as he could, give a few bobs and sucks, then pull off and let Canada take a whack at it. The alternating feeling of two mouths sliding over his shaft, both in different feeling and suction, how much they could take, it made Cameroon dizzy, stomach knotting with upcoming orgasm.

America took a turn sucking and bobbing his head, but this time stayed there, leaving Canada to suck and lick at whatever America couldn't get, gripping Cameroon's balls and squeezing,, tugging and sucking at them, until they switched again, repeating the process with just a different brother on each end.

"Nng, I'm c-coming," Cameroon moaned out in warning as both brothers pulled off a hand stroking and jerking him to bring him to that last moment of completion, cum spraying all over the brothers' faces. It dripped down their glasses, staining the spotless glass and making them lick their lips hungrily. Cameroon was about to offer them tissues then they started licking each other's faces, fixing the problem of cleaning up.

"So..." America murmured, licking his lips as he and Canada leaned against each other, Canada's head on his shoulder. "Wanna rent the room for another night?"


End file.
